memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terrace
No novel references. Nothing links here. It's speculative, since the game was never discussed or demonstrated onscreen. This does not belong here. Should it be deleted? --TimPendragon 07:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :I think the inference is that the game is recognizable enough to be associated with its "brand" just by sight -- I think this would be admissable as a Memory Alpha article on that basis. :However, as a Memory Beta article -- TimP is right -- where's the novel reference? the comic appearance? Let's start a deletion discussion as this seems like a canon-only piece of minutia that we could remove from MB according to previous precedent of removing canon-only articles. -- Captain MKB 13:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) CaptSavar, do you even read these articles before automatically deciding that more words are better than fewer? Seriously, look at some of what you restored: *''Primarily played in the 24th century, having Earth origins in the mid 20th century.'' - This isn't even a complete sentence. *''The rules are similar to that of checkers,'' - Completely baseless and uncited, as are the rest of rules, which only serve to clutter up the article. *''but the object of advancement is much more different.'' - This is just plain lousy English. *''And is still enjoyed at various starbases and locations throughout the Federation.'' - This is another partial sentence. *''was often played by civilians and crewmembers during the second season of the series.'' - Since only four episodes are cited, none of them from season 2, this is just false. *''This became a popular, real life game, incorporated from the set prop in 1991-1992. The most common and current version was described above.'' - The game was never "popular" or "common" in real life. If you feel my edited version is inadequate, you have the ability to elaborate. But I'll thank you not to assume I'm cutting just to cut, without the intention of improving previous work. -- 14:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :If I'm to assume that you're not cutting just to cut, you could leave a note explaining what you're doing, either in the edit summary or the talk page. From my perspective, these articles have been around for a considerable amount of time; surely someone else would have looked at it and either said "hm, this doesn't seem right" or "no, that's okay"; if someone figured it wasn't right, it would be marked with a {cite} or other template. Or perhaps you could register a name so that it doesn't look like an anonymous person is just removing content just to remove content. --Captain Savar 15:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I recommended on 75.168's talk page -- he's making appropriate edits but needs to annotate what he is deleting. However, this article is up for deletion now, and there is a gorwing consensus that this article shouldn't have been here for a considerable amount of time, and that it was beneficial for us to really start cutting away this inappropriate mess. -- Captain MKB 17:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) And I'm still wondering... ...why we even need this page. It was added during one of Ensignsisko's "fits of the trivial," and really has no bearing on any non-canon material. --TimPendragon 15:54, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sits back, looking at this ::I made a monster. My original terrace (granted it had sloppy English language) has gone from trivial pursuit to outright obsession. Please, let's put this giant back to sleep. Delete or keep-no big fat hairy deal...that's why Memory Alpha was here first! Even "The First Duty" can be wiped clean of it by me, personally, if needed. ::It was only intended to be a reference. Nothing else. Even though, I admit, was in a "fit" of debates at that particular time. My remark on season 2 of "TNG" was just so that the thing had some kind of on-screen, canon credit. And, yes, I know those episodes were from later seasons. To Tim, Mike & anonymous. Good arguments on all sides and even better edits. By the way, the 18 yrs of info I collected (both sketchy and reliably sourced) can be found from US to UK. I no longer see it as a necessity to keep; for the sake of brevity. Omit whatever else or stay with the current, so things can get back to normal, fans. Or I'll get Captain Sisko, Admiral and Ensign Janeway with me for a court martial. *smile* – Ensignsisko 02:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :How delightfully nonsensical. Care to translate what you mean here, or is it simply your intention to keep us guessing? :Could I interpret this as a "author's request that article be deleting" and put to an end another "fit" of you wasting all of our goddamn time? -- Captain MKB 03:27, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'll make myself clear as crystal, since universal translators haven't been invented yet. Thank-you for erasing it, as we've all moved on! I'm pleased and amused you were delighted, all the same. :::I for one can only imagine how in the name of God Almighty you interpret anything, without being easily misled. As I and the rest of us here have had to sit down and "spell it out." Let me know, Capt. if I'm going too fast and still not making sense. Don't wanna lose you. :::The comment I made about myself, Capt Sisko, Ensign Janeway ("Man of the People") and Admiral Janeway was, of course, a joke-in case you missed the punchline. A Vulcan elder even gets it. My time was well spent in reading these remarks, hope yours is the same and not wasted.:) – Ensignsisko 18:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It actually seems as if you're incapable of making yourself crystal clear, Ensignsisko. Half the time it seems as if you're directing half the conversation to invisible friends existing only in your head. Try speaking in terms of the real world, and leaving out the "in character" commentary, and that might help. --TimPendragon 18:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I did miss your joke's punchline, and your explanation makes even less sense. In short, a waste of time. Since you think that Vulcan elders get your jokes, I wonder if I should tell you they are fictional, therefore, no one who is real actually understands you. -- Captain MKB 18:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC)